The Darkness Within
by DiscordShadow
Summary: The dark past of Pinkie Pie comes to haunt her days before her birthday, when she begins to have hallucinations of herself killing her friends, and visions of two other ponies who claim to be her. Will she find out what's happening before everypony dies?


Howdy, everypony! As you can see, this is clearly a very grimdark story. I must say that part of it is inspired by "Cupcakes", and I even dared to pick "Cupcakes" Pie as one of her split personalities (although its our fault that she exists, read to know why.) If you don't like extremely gory fics...don't worry. I won't add VERY gory scenes, although there are gonna be some few in the story, they're not so strong.  
>If you fear that you won't see Pinkie Pie the same after reading this...no need to worry. Pinkie Pie is just like you remember. It's gonna be her other "personalities" the one that should worry.<br>Enjoy your nightmares...i mean, your reading!

* * *

><p><em>…all she saw was blood. All around the room laid the bodies of multiple ponies who were brutally massacred. In her hoof there was a dagger…bathed in blood.<em>

_"Wha…what have I done?" She cried for herself. There were only feelings of guiltiness within her. Yet she wasn't the responsible of all this. In the shadows, two evil silhouettes came closer to her, like a predator getting closer to its prey…_

**The Darkness Within**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: The Prelude.<strong>

Days before that incident, life was normal all around Ponyville. And for certain pink pony, it was a time for endless parties. First there was the birthday party of Gummy, her pet alligator, then her own birthday party, and then her afterbirthday party…Her mind was full of happiness.

"Can you believe it, Gummy?" She asked to her pet, which as always seemed to never pay attention "Your birthday is in two days, and then is my birthday, and there's a lot to plan! I can't wait to party hard all day!"

She got out of her house at full speed, heading towards the Sugarcube Corner, the town's bakery and sweets store. Along the way, certain unicorn saw her rushing along the way.

"Hey Pinkie! Where are you going so fast?"

"Oh, hi Twilight!" She answered to the purple unicorn. "I'm just heading to the Sugarcube Corner for some sweets. You now, for my party!"

"Wait a minute, it is already that time? It is almost your birthday?"

"Yes, you silly. I can't believe you forgot my birthday. Although I remember I forgot my birthday last time, remember?"

"Of course I remember…" Although Twilight was really nervous of remembering Pinkie Pie's last birthday. She went nuts and tried to get rid of her and all of her friends. Twilight though for a second that she might wanted to kill her that day. That's why she was so nervous.

"Twilight, are you OK? You look all nervous and confused."

"It's…nothing, Pinkie. Just remember we shall always be your friends, ok?"

"Of course I'll do it!"

"Always have that in mind. Just…for safety…that you remember it all the time."

"Okey Dokey Lokey!"

The random pink pony continued her rush towards the Sugarcube Corner for a cake or something nice to eat, while Twilight remained behind thinking about that day.

"Pinkie Pie worries me. Last time she looked so angry she might have kill us. At least I know I must not make her a surprise party…or else…"

Pinkie Pie continued her path at full speed, when suddenly she saw Rainbow Dash practicing acrobatics on top of a house. She was about to do a full speed flip, when the pink pony said:

"HI, DASHIE!"

The rainbow-mane Pegasus fell into the ground shaked by the surprise. As soon as she got up, she yelled at Pinkie.

"What's the matter with you? I was practicing."

"Sorry Dashie. Do you remember that in two days is Gummy's birthday?"

"Of course I do! You said that few days ago." Dash was a little angry.

"And do you remember that the next day is my birthday?"

"Your…birthday?" From all the Mane 6, Rainbow Dash was the one who remembered exactly what happened last birthday. And as Twilight said, she almost got killed! The memories of her talking to turnips and getting al psycho with her still frightened her.

"Dashie…you look nervours…like Twilight! Are you two hiding me something?" she was getting angry.

"Hiding…Hiding you something? I mean, WHY could we be that stupid? I mean, of course not."

The young pegasus liked Pinkie Pie and considered her as one of her best friends, but the worse she could do was getting her angry, as it was the same as suicide. Luckily Pinkie Pie trusted her.

"Okey Dokey Lokey!" She said as she continued her way to Sugarcube Corner, but was stopped by Dash.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Of course to Sugarcube Corner! How can there be a party without cake, or candies, or sarsaparilla, or sweets, or…"

"I get it. Hey, what if we go together. You know…for being sure you don't do anything crazy."

"YEAH! That's sounds nice!"

The two of them kept their way to the Sugarcube Corner, although Rainbow Dash only wanted to make sure she didn't start talking to turnips or getting murderous intentions.  
>The two of them finally reached the store, were Pinkie rushed towards the huge cakes, in search of the perfect one for her. Rainbow Dash waited for her outside the building, as she wasn't really a fan of Pinkie Pie's sugar rushes. The pink pony saw every single cake in the store, yet she didn't have a favorite or one she could really like.<p>

"This one looks HUGE! But that one over there looks so DELICIOUS! ALL OF THEM LOOK SO GOOD! Which one can I choose?"

Suddenly, she saw a small door behind the other cakes. She didn't remember it being there. It was open, and from it came an incredible smell of cupcakes.

"Uhm, cupcakes! What could they taste like?"

Pinkie entered through that curious door, unknown of what she could find inside and only guided by the smell of cupcakes. She walked down some stairways, and didn't see anything suspicious.  
>But suddenly she heard a familiar laughter. It sounded just like hers, just in a more evil way.<p>

"Hello? Is anyone down here?"

"Of course there is, you silly!" She heard again her voice, but this time it sounded even more evilly. "Why don't you go and see it by yourself? Maybe you could get a very nice surprise."

"SURPRISE? OH, I LOVE SURPRISES!"

The pink pony followed the instructions of that voice, without even minding think why all of a sudden she heard it…in her head. Or at least that semmed. Nothing was really certain with Pinkie Pie.  
>She went to the end of those stairs, and found herself outside of a big room from where loads of metal sounds came. It sounded like a factory, or the inside of a bakery. But there was something that surprised her. A crimson substance was splattered in the walls outside the door.<p>

"But…what is this place?" She was afraid of it, but wanted to see what happened inside. Suddenly she heard another voice, but this one sounded exactly like her, but came from inside that room.

"Got it! Say Dash, why do they call it a hack saw? It doesn't hack; hacking is what I was doing with the knife. This is a saw. I don't get it." "But…that sounds like me…"

"That voice…sounds like me, but…"

"Why don't you give a small look? It might be fun!"

The pink pony closed trembling to the small window in the middle of that door…and what she saw scared the hell out of her.  
>Inside, she saw lots of pony skulls in party hats, everything was spilled with blood, there were chairs and tables made of bones and flesh, and in the middle of the room…there was Rainbow Dash, but her wings lied on the floor, and her hoofs were covered with blood. There were tears in her eyes. But the worst part was that, standing aside her, there was a pink pony wearing a suit made of Cutie Marks, a collar made of unicorns horns and in her back she attached the wings of many pegasus. It was herself. Pinkie Pie was watching herself killing Rainbow Dash!<p>

"No…NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!"

The voice inside her head began laughing evilly, while Pinkie Pie rushed again up the stairway, crying in fear. A feeling of guiltiness felt over her. What she saw was true? Was she really killing Rainbow Dash? Was it…a vision of her future fate?  
>All of a sudden, she was outside of Sugarcube Corner on top of Rainbow Dash. The pegasus was fine, not a single scratch over her, although she wasn't all happy at all.<p>

"PINKIE PIE! What in the hay are you doing?"

"DASHIE! YOU'RE OK!" She was crying in tears, although Dash didn't know why.

"What's going on with you, Pinkie? First you faint in the middle of the store and now…"

"Wait! You said that I fainted?"

"Yeah."

"So all I saw was just a hallucination?"

Pinkie Pie was feeling fine once again, but she heard again that strange voice that sounded just like her.

"Hallucination? Don't make me laugh! Maybe it was a dream…but that's for little time"

Pinkie Pie froze in shock after hearing that voice. Again the voice said something.

"How did you feel watching her dying by your own hooves, my dear? Cause it felt REAL good for me. And I'm sure you enjoy it too."

"Pinkie, are you Ok?" Rainbow Dash didn't know what was happening with her, as she looked shocked and scared.

"It wasn't a hallucination, Pinkie. It was your future! You are destined to change Equestria how you know it, by killing everypony alive and turn them into cupcakes. And Rainbow Dash shall be the first…"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Poor Pinkie Pie ran away from there in fear, leaving a very confused Rainbow Dash behind. The pink pony had a lot of questions in mind. Who was that voice she heard? And what does that nightmare meant? Was it really a vision of her future? Was she about to commit murder?

As soon as she arrived home, she tried to calm down, She took a glass of water and drank it. She needed to relax and forget what happened before. It was a horrible hallucination, but after all it was just a dream. It couldn't had been a vision from the future, that was simply crazy to think. She saw Gummy walking around, with his common derp face.

"Oh my, Gummy. Could you believe everything I passed today? Hearing voices and having horrible dreams…it just so confusing." She expected no answer, but to her surprise someone answered her.

"I believe you. In fact, I was there making some cupcakes. After all I just needed a Dash of Rainbow, didn't I?" Pinkie Pie slowly turned his head…just to find the same version of her she saw in her "dream", right where Gummy was moments ago, wearing the same dreadful cloth made of pony flesh. She screamed in horror, and closed her eyes, but when she opened them…Gummy was back, again not giving attention to her.

"For the love of Celestia, I must be going crazy! Maybe it's all the pressure of the upcoming parties. I think I need some sleep. That's what I need."

She went to her room and laid over her bed, trying to find some sleep. She just wanted to have sweet, delicious dreams around her parties…yet that didn't happen. Even in her dreams she got tormented. The memories of her sad, boring and cruel life in the Rock Farm came back, making her feel miserable, unable to smile. It was something she was determinate to forget, and was haunting her once again. Pinkie Pie just wanted to stop that madness, but how?  
>Meanwhile, unconscious for her, two silhouettes watched her suffering in her dreams, enjoying her suffering as if it was something hilarious.<p>

"Poor, poor Pinkie Pie. Why do we have to finish like this?" Said one of the silhouettes, which looked awfully a lot like Pinkie Pie with her mane flat, just that her eyes were pitch-black. It was Pinkamena, her dark side.

"It didn't have to finish like this. You didn't have to suffer this torment." Added the other one, which looked like the same Pinkie Pie from the hallucination, a nightmarish version of her, with a creepy smile on her face.

"Yet you dared to keep me in your mind for all these years, while you made friends and enjoyed parties. What do I got? Sadness, hate, anger and everything you just didn't want to feel!"

"But at least your crazy attitude, your hate towards your friends ignoring you and the idea of losing them made me possible to exist, feed by you thanks to your dimentional wall-breaking. Thanks to you I have this lovely suit of Cutie Marks and that marvelous recipe of Pony Cupcakes."

"Shut up, PsychoPie! You were lucky that she made you what you are, but as soon as we get complete control over her, I shall be the one who keeps the body. I am the one who wants to kill those horrid little ponies she calls "friends"."

"That's ok, Pinkamena, as long as you let me make them cupcakes. Just don't be too hasty, alright."

"I promise. Now tell me, whose number came out tonight?"

"Take a wild guess, Pinkamena!"

"Great! I always wanted to taste the rainbow!"

The both of them closed more to Pinkie Pie, who wasn't aware of nothing, not even of what was about to happen.  
>That same night, Rainbow Dash was suddenly awakened by the sound of someone breaking something. She went outside her house to see what was happening. Yet she saw nothing. But then she heard another cracking, like the breaking of a bottle.<p>

"Come on! Who's making those noices?" she asked really pissed off.

She climbed down her cloud, and saw that, few meters away laid what seemed to be Pinkie Pie. She came closer to it, a little nervous.

"Pinkie, its that you?"

She went closer to that thing, and for her surprise…it was just a doll that resembled Pinkie Pie.

"A doll? What kind of joke is…"

She didn't say nothing more. Behind her, somepony hit her right in the head with a glass bottle, which broke to contact, leaving Rainbow Dash unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Dashie. But your number just came up, and its your turn to help me make some cupcakes"

From between the shadows, Pinkie Pie came closer to the fainted pegasus. Her mane was once again flat, and her face showed nothing more than hate and anger. She took the unconscious Rainbow Dash on her back right to the Sugarcube Corner, where she revived everything she saw in her hallucination. Yet she wasn't aware of what she was doing. Was she really Pinkie Pie…or it was someone else?

The next morning, Pinkie Pie woke up feeling a little better. Although her memories tormented her for some moments, the rest of the night she dreamt of the empty blacks skies and the beauty of the night. She was feeling a lot better.

"Yesterday was a really weird day. Luckily today shall be better."

She left her bed and went down the stairs into the kitchen. But to her surprise, there were some cupcakes in her table. She didn't know who left them, and they looked suspictious.

"These cupcakes…who made them? And why do I feel something weird about them?"

She came closer to them. They had a curious smell, and they were of a pale blue color, although the rest of the cupcake looked reddish. She took one of the cupcakes and decided to taste them. She bit it…and almost instantly spitted it out. It tasted horrible, and instead of feeling like soft bread it had a icky feeling, like if she was eating her own tongue.

"YUCK! What are these cupcakes made of?" But then she had a strange eerie feeling…like if she knew the answer. Suddenly, the same voice in her head spoke to her.

"What it is, Pinkie? Don't you like these cupcakes?"

"Stop tormenting me! Who are you and why are you doing this to me?"

"Maybe you know my name, after all we share it. I am Pinkamena…"

Pinkie Pie froze in horror. She never used that name since she left the Rock Farm, and now she was hearing herself in her mind.

"How…is this…"

"For being a pony able to break the space-time barriers, its incredible you forgot about your other "sister"."

"What are you talking about?"

All of a sudden, another pony came into the kitchen. Pinkie Pie was surprised to see that it was actually herself, yet she was more different. The other Pinkie had flat hair, and her color was of a darker tone.

"You…you are…"

"Yes, I am Pinkamena. We never saw again after your last birthday, right?"

"I…remember that…YOU ALMOST MADE ME GET RID OF MY FRIENDS!"

"Of course I almost made it, but I CAN'T BELIEVE I FAILED! I DESERVE TO BE IN THE PLACE YOU ARE, ENJOYING LIFE AND EVERYTHING!"

"Why…why are you haunting me with…those nightmares and…now this…"

"Why? WHY? WHY! Because of all the time you sealed me in your head, alone with sadness and pain. That's why now you'll feel my pain."

"I…I don't understand…"

"This is my warning. You just lost your friend Rainbow Dash because of what you did to me. But its not gonna end like that. Today, you shall get rid of all your friends, make them leave you…"

"But…but…"

"if you don't do it…I'll make sure they are death…just like Dashie…hehehehe…"

Pinkamena disappeared from her sight. She couldn't believed it. She saw the cupcakes, and wasn't determinate to belive they were made from her friend.

"No…Rainbow Dash isn't dead…she wasn't made into cupcakes…THIS ISN'T REALLY HAPPENING!"

She left her house running at full speed, determinate to find Rainbow Dash. She searched in her house, at the forest, in all Ponyville, but…she was nowhere to be found.  
>Suddenly, Pinkie Pie saw a tumble of ponies around Sugarcube Corner, and a group of police officers registering the zone. She closed to the investigation zone, but one officer stopped her.<p>

"Go back, girl. This place isn't safe anymore."

"What happened here?"

"There was a ponycide. Someone apparently killed a young pegasus and removed her organs from her body."

She couldn't believe what she heard. A pegasus killed in Sugarcube Corner, the cupcakes…was it true?  
>In that moment, a group of medic ponies came out of the building carrying a covered corpse. Pinkie saw it...and noticed that, down the white blanket, laid pegasus with rainbow colored mane.<p>

"NO! It…it was true…"

Pinkie couldn't believe it. Now her friend was death, and their other friends were also in danger, all because of another pony who claimed to be part of her. What could she do? Was she determinate to be alone and save her friends…or was she determinate to discover what was truly happening?

…_To be continued._

* * *

><p><em>Please leave your review of the story. If you don't do it, Pinkamena will visit you at night and...<br>Just kidding. But please leave a review._


End file.
